Crying a River
by elligoat
Summary: Okay. So this is a one shot of Sabrina and Puck falling in love. It's very fluffy. Very extremely. So anyways, rated T, because it's wha a 13 would like... anyways, if you like Fluff, you'll prolly like this.
1. Chapter 1

**Okey Dokey. So this is heaps fluffy. Oh my goat, it's so different from my other stories. My other stories are, like, humor and darkness. Except one... but thats a songfic, so it doesn't count. This is a one-shot, BTW. A slight distraction from the stories I should be updating (Sorry guys), but it was just a 5 minute story that I tossed up. Yeah... It was originally going to end in Puck crawling onto Sabrina's arm as a spider, then Sabrina squashing him, but as I went on, It got really mushy, and I decided it would be too cruel. Like that story about that guy who had a friend otter, and they were best friends, then one day when this man was walking with the otter, who was swimming in the gutter, the man says hi too this farmer, then the farmer brings his shovel down on the otters head saying 'Those nasty vermin. They're everywhere". Like, this whole story of this guy and his best friend, then one day some farmer hits it over the head... I'll tell you what would've been funnier though, if the guy had reversed over it in his car. Hahaha. That would've been horrible... Sorry, I'm off track. Anyways, here's my story!  
**

**I don't own the sisters Grimm Michael Buckley does.**

* * *

Sabrina POV

I ran.

I ran, and ran, and ran, away from the torment. They'd figured it out.

He'd stolen my diary. He'd seen my pathetic little scribbles, the ones I was confessing my love for him in. He'd read it aloud, not knowing before this incident what he was about to discover. He read it at the family table. Only then after the words had escaped his mouth did he realize. Only after he'd said them, did I run. I ran into the forest, which was where I was now.

I finally stopped at a tree, and screamed in loving agony. I pounded the tree over and over, sobbing. He knew, and now our friendship would never come back.

Things had been going so well. He'd stopped with all the pranks. That was why I wrote that stupid diary. That was the reason I'd fallen for him. The reason I had fallen for the trickster king.

I finally stopped pounding the tall oak tree, turning around to lean on it. I looked up into the leafy canopy above, still letting my heart escape. Escape through my deep and troubled blue eyes. I let it escape through my tears. I sunk into the snow, crying. The only thing to do now was cry. Things would _never _be the same.

-------

Puck POV

I wouldn't of read that diary if I'd known what it was going to say. But it was all too late now. The look of shock on the family's faces. I remembered them all. But the face I remembered most was hers. Her face was so heart broken, and shocked. I wish I hadn't taken it. I wish I hadn't seen those tears. The tears that ran down her beautiful face.

I knew what she thought. She thought that I'd never love her the way she had described me in the diary.

But there was this feeling in my heart. It felt so empty. It felt a longing passion towards her. One that I hadn't realized before. I had known that there was a feeling before. A feeling that I had never felt before. But now I realized. I had a bitter-sweet love for Sabrina Grimm. She was my completion. She would be the only way my heart could grow back. Only when she knew how I felt. Only when she knew would I feel better.

I rushed from my room, down the stairs and past the family. I ignored what they were saying to me, telling me to slow down. I flew out the door and into the woods. I knew she'd be there.

I stopped flying and began to run, half scared, half desperate. I ran through branches, ignoring the hurt, for if I ran any slower, I was sure I'd go through the most hurt I'd ever be able stand.

Soon, I found her. She was sitting under an oak tree, crying a river that never ended. She heard me as a twig snapped underfoot.

-------

Sabrina POV

I heard a noise behind me. A twig snap. I knew it was him. I wasn't going to bother. I wanted to die. I was aching too much to care.

"Sabrina," I heard him say. I knew what he would say. He'd tell me that he'd try and ignore it, and that everything was going to be okay. And that was what he would say, I was sure, only if I were lucky.

There was a silence. What could he say, if I couldn't hear him? What could he say, if I died? I wished that I were dead. There were so many opportunities when I could have. But he had saved me. He had always saved me.

"Sabrina, I know that you think I- I don't return the feelings. But listen to me-" He was cut off.

"No! I'm sick of this- this whole place! I wish I was dead! I wish that Jack the Giant Killer had killed me. I wish I'd been in the underground tunnels when Rumplestiltskin exploded. I wish the Jabberwocky had killed me. I wish you hadn't been there to catch me when I was falling to my death from Oz's balloon. I wish you hadn't saved me from the Dragons. I wish you hadn't been there for any of it. This is your fault. Everything is your fault! Nothing would have happened! I wouldn't of had to go through so much pain if you hadn't been there!" I was angry now. In a strange way, a hurt and longing anger. It was heart-ache.

He was looking solemnly towards the ground.

"Don't say that," He whispered.

This made me even angrier, in a way. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled

"Sabrina! Don't you ever say that. You can't be dead!" He stared into my eyes with a strong jaw. His eyes bore into mine. Why did he have to be like this? If he didn't like me, than he should've just told me. He was making it so hard. He was pro-longing my pain.

"If you don't love me, just tell me! Because now... Now I just can't settle for 'just friends'!" I was crying. I was crying a river. A never ending river.

"Don't you get it, Sabrina?" He asked, frustrated, "I've given up so much for you! I grew up for you! I started being nice to you! I have come so close to death for you!" He laughed sadly, "Sabrina. There was a time when I could never believe I'd say this, but I can now. Sabrina Grimm. I love you," He reached out and cupped my face in his hands.

I couldn't believe it. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad, or angry even. He had said he had loved me. Yes. I knew this feeling. I was happy.

I stared deep into his green eyes. I bore into them, expressing all of my passion, and spoke two words:

"Kiss me."

* * *

**Aw... what a loverly ending. Hmm... as I said before, I don't write stories like this. I usually keep to just in character Sabrina and Puck. So yeah... this was a bit different for me. Yeah, I know, it was a bittle OOC. They weren't 12, if you were wondering. Just imagine they're older than twelve. I haven't really decided yet... Haha. I'm like that. Anyways, please review. Tell me what you thought of it. I would like good advise... umm... I don't really care about Flames. Unless they're like 'It was so bad that I'm going to find you, and eat your first born child'... yeah... thats not very- umm- helpful. Yeah, so if you didn't like it, if you did like it, Please review. Yeah...**

**-Elligoat  
xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Umm... I've decided that I WON'T be continuing this story. It's written to be a one shot. And lets face it! Where can the story possibly go if they've already gotten together? So, putting all this into mind, I won't be continuing the story, unless someone can give me a REALLY good idea. I am so, SO sorry to all of you. You had been SO supportive of me continuing. I really did try, guys. I tried _so_ hard to think of an idea, but none of them would have worked. I really am sorry. I've you all down. Yeah... but it'd be awesome if anyone could give me an idea. More so Pms, but I really don't mind. Sorry guys. :(**

**-Elligoat**  
**xoxo**


End file.
